The Forgotten Family
by Andres3es
Summary: As you know, Blu's past family is something we don't really know about other than they were separated when the humans captured Blu. Blu never really know his old because of the humans. The question for this story is whatever happened to Blu's past family? Read and find out. Takes place before Rio. Rated T just to be safe, but might change.


**Hi everyone it is Andres3es here for the first time bringing you my first story. I am new to the system here and I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions for my story. Now let us get into the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Disaster**

It was nighttime in the Rio jungles where a family of blue macaws are happily at rest except for one. In a hollow close to the center on the jungle, one of the blue macaws was having a dream.

**Unknown POV **_Inside the dream_

_I was with my family sitting inside the hollow enjoying the morning. I could see my wife Cyan hugging our son Andres while I was holding our younger son Azul. I could see Azul sleeping peacefully in my wings, which made me smile, but everything started to change when Azul was gone from my wings. I turned to see if he went with his mother only to see he was not with her. I got up and started walking towards the nest only to be stopped half way. I looked to see what was causing it, but saw nothing. I started to notice my surround changed. I was no longer in my hollow instead I was in a cage with nothing but dark empty space around it. Not even my family was there with me and all I could think was where they are, but then I could hear a voice. I easily recognized whom the voice belonged to but could not tell what it was saying. _

**Cyan POV **Reality, Early Morning

I was shaking Antonio and telling him to wake up only to have him shoot up from his sleep like a rocket all tired.

"Antonio, are you alright? You were moving in your sleep." I said worried on what he was going through. "I'm ok Cyan, just a bad dream." He said. "Well do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "No it's fine Cyan it is nothing to get worried about." "Ok if you say so." I said still slightly worried. "Don't worry honey I'll be ok and to prove it to you, I will get you whatever you want for breakfast today." he said with a smile. I was glad to see him back to his old self again. "Ok then, how about a mango for breakfast?" "Sure honey." We shared a quick kiss before he left.

I went to go check on the kids and was surprised to see someone just waking up from there slumber.

"Good morning Andres" I said happy to see one of my kids awake "Good morning mom, where's Dad?" he asks. "He left to go get breakfast." "Ok so when will Dad be back?" "He should be back in about 2 minutes."

With that said he jumped out the nest and came towards me. I grabbed him and gave him a kiss on his forehead before setting him back down. I went to the nest and looked at Azul still asleep. _My life is perfect_ I thought.

**5 minutes later**

_Where are you Antonio? Is been 5 minutes since you left. _I thought, as I grow worried. I wanted to go see where he was but I could not leave my sons alone. I decided to take Andres with me since Azul was asleep. I took off from my home and headed to the mango trees with Andres on my back.

On my way there, I could see many birds flying the opposite way I was going. I suddenly spotted the bird I was looking for. "Antonio! Dad!" we yelled. "Cyan, what are you doing here?" he asked. "We came looking for you." I said worried about his safety. "That's great honey, but we need to go back to the hollow and hide now." Just as he finished talking, I saw a cage fall on a pair of birds. I turned around to see my son scared._ I know why we needed to hide now. There are smugglers in the jungles and we were in danger_. "Cyan, look out!" I was pulled out of my thoughts when Antonio pushed me. Andres started to fly before he could fall to the ground. The next thing I saw was Antonio in a net. "Antonio! Dad!" "Cyan take Andres and go back to the hollow and hide with Azul now!" "Ok just be promise me you will be fine." He nodded as I grabbed my son in my talons and started flying back to get Azul and hide. _Azul please be ok._ I thought as I made my way back to the hollow.

On my way, I saw the smugglers were no longer around. I arrived at the hollow but did not see Azul inside. I set Andres down in the nest as I flew around the area for a sign of Azul. The only thing I found was one of Azul's feathers under our tree.

* * *

**If anyone would like me to do Antonio's side of the story then let me know, also Blu is Azul in this story because the movie never gave Blu a name as a chick. Always I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Have a great day everyone. Andres3es is out **peace**.**


End file.
